


The dog god

by Trixery



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixery/pseuds/Trixery
Summary: Kizashi had to save his pregnant wife who was getting really sick, so he made a deal with a god and promised to give his unborn child to the gods.Sakura grows up and learns about her future, which she hates.Kakashi spies at her from time to time, to learn more about this fiancé that his father has gotten him.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I have dislexia so I am sorry for the misspellings and such. 
> 
> I hope you will like it! 
> 
> This chapter is really short and I will try to make the others longer.

A man by the name of Kizashi Haruno met his beautiful wife Mebuki Haruno when he was just a small child. Their love story was one for the books and after a long time of dating they got married. The life of a married couple was wonderful and soon they longed for a child. After years of trying they finally became pregnant, but the happiness didn’t last long. After only a couple of months Mebuki got sick and her sickness could possibly hurt the unborn child. Kizashi tried everything he could think of and asked every doctor he could get a hold on, what he could do to save his wife and unborn child. Not a single one of the doctors could help him and after three weeks of seeing his wife getting worse Kizashi decided to do something irrational.

In their village there was a shrine, a huge and powerful shrine, where people often went to pray. It was called the Hatake temple and was widely known for its powers of loyalty, love, health and strength. The rumours were that the gods of the temple descended from dogs and the temple was decorated as such. Sculptures of different dog breeds were displayed all around the grounds and as Kizashi strode upwards the stairs to the altar he tried to count them all.

At the altar Kizashi bowed down and tried to collect his thoughts. “Dear kamis please can you aid me in my search to make my wife and unborn child well.” Kizashi looked down onto the ground and kept his praying position. “Please help me, I will do anything to make them both well again.”

_“Anything?”_

Kizashi’s eyes widened and he looked around in shock to see where the voice came from. “Who’s there?”

“ _You asked for my help and now you ask me who I am?”_

A slight fear spread in Kizashi’s chest and he tried to remain calm. “I-I am sorry.”

“ _You do not have to fear me, dear Kizashi.”_

“You know my name?”

“ _I know many names and especially those who pray to me and my kin. So Kizashi Haruno, I hear you begging us to make your wife and your unborn child healthy.”_

The voice was slightly haunting in its tone and it took some time for Kizashi to understand that the gods had heard him. “Ye-yes, please I will do anything for that to happen!”

_“Anything?”_

A tremor travelled down his spine as he thoughts about horrendous crimes, were there a possibility for the gods to ask that of him? No, they wouldn’t, right? “A-anything!”

“ _Then here is my proposal. I will make your wife and child healthy again, but in return you have to give me something.”_

“Give you something?” Kizashi looked around to try and see the god who he spoke to.

“ _Yes, I want you to give me something in return for healing your wife and unborn child.”_ Kizashi tried to think of something that would fit to give a god. The store was all he owned but to make his family better again he would gladly give it away. _“No, even if your store is wonderful, I don’t want that. What I want is your unborn child.”_

“My baby?!” Kizashi yelled and backed away from the altar. “You can not take my baby from my family. We have longed for a child for so long.”

“ _But without my aid, neither of them will survive.”_ the voice said and Kizashi felt disappointment spread in his chest. He knew that the god was right. “ _If your wife give birth to a boy then you have to make sure that he will work for his whole life in our temple.”_

A slight vision spread in Kizashi’s head and he could clearly see how a job at the temple would be a great future job for his unborn child. “But what if my child is a girl?”

_“Then she will become a bride to my son.”_

“Your son?!” Kizashi felt a bit shocked, he never knew that gods could talk to mortals or even have a child of their own. “But my child will be a mortal, wouldn’t it be odd for a god to marry a mortal?” Kizashi hoped the god would take it into consideration and stop the madness.

“ _That is just what my son needs. When your child turns eighteen it is ours. If it is a boy, he will have to start working here when he turns eighteen. But if the child is a girl, she will have to marry my son the day she turns eighteen.”_

Kizashi thought for a bit, he knew that the god had already decided on his child for payment. One thing Kizashi knew was that his family often got boys as their firstborn, therefore he knew that there was a little chance of the child being a girl. With that in mind, Kizashi nodded in agreement. “I agree to the conditions.” The same time as Kizashi said that he felt one of his hands started to hurt. He looked down and noticed an odd mark on his hand that hadn’t been there before. It looked kind of like diamonds or maybe squares. But it didn’t really matter what it looked like, he just had to come up with a plan to make his wife believe him when he said that he had gotten a tattoo and not made a deal with a god.

A few days after Kizashi’s visit to the shrine, he noticed an improvement of his wife’s condition. The doctors that came to see them also took noticed of the change and asked how it had happened. Kizashi explained that he didn't know what had caused his wife's sudden improvement but that he was pleased to see her getting better. Everyone seemed to be happy with the answer and let the issue go.

* * *

A several months passed and after a while a girl was born in the hospital of Konoha. She had the most lovely pink hair on her head, her eyes were glistening like emeralds and her little mouth rosy red. She was the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. Mebuki took it as a sign from God that they have been blessed when she got to know that her daughter was as healthy as she could be. Kizashi agreed with her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. As he held his daughter in his arms for the first time, he remembered his promise to the gods. His lovely little girl would be given to the gods when she turned 18. He really didn’t know how to tell his wife and he just hoped that he would come up with something. On his hand the mark from the god was still visible and he felt a slight ache in his heart as he looked down at his sleeping princess in his arms. Thoughts of running away with her came into his mind but as they did the mark burned him. No, he would never be able to run away from the gods.

Kixashi turned towards his wife who was sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed. “I am so sorry my dear.” He turned his head and looked down on the small girl. “I love you so much and I am so sorry my Sakura.” He kissed her small head and knew that he would never survive handing her over to anyone else, even if the one on the receiving end was a god.


	2. Anger and a drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is very angry, he has found out that his fiancé is a little mortal girl, lets just see what his parents say about it all. 
> 
> I hope you will like it! 
> 
> Sorry for the misspellings! X3

“You can’t be serious father!” Kakashi yelled as he rushed into the room where his parents were seated. His father sighed and turned towards his wife for support. A knowing smile from her told him that this would be something he had to fix by himself.

“So, I see you have learned the good news then.” Sakumo said as he directed a smile towards his son who was still fuming.

Kakashi stopped right in front of his father and just stared at the man who was trying his best to keep his smile from faltering. “Good news?” He paused and let out a breath he had been holding. “GOOD NEWS! When were you going to tell me?!” Kakashi tried his best to appear composed but he already knew he had failed with that.

Sakumo scratched his chin in distress as he noticed how angry his son was. “I am sorry that we haven’t told you yet, but your mother and I decided to wait. There was a slight chance for the child to be born a boy.”

“Yeah but now that infant is a girl! And you,,,, you have sealed us together!!” Kakashi held up his left forearm and on the back of it was a mark of engagement stuck to him, the Hatake seal that every Hatake couple recieve when they got engaged. Sakumo sighed as he saw the mark, he had totally forgotten about that. “Yeah,,,, you forgot about that, huh?” Kakashi said and placed a hand over the mark so he didn’t have to see it. “I had to have Pakkun sniff out who it was that you had engaged me to! PAKKUN!! Why didn’t you just tell me right away so I didn’t have to get the biggest shock of my life!”

“Son, please listen to us.” Yui said and stood from her seat to place a hand onto her son’s shoulder. He swatted her hand away and Yui did her best to not show how much that hurt. “Kakashi, I know that you are angry with us but please can you listen to our reason for deciding this?”

Even if he was angry and his first thought was to run away, Kakashi gave them a slight nod and sat down onto an empty chair. “Okay, tell me your ‘fabulous’ idea.” He said sarcastically.

Yui and Sakumo gave each other a look and Yui nodded to her husband to start explaining. Sakumo rubbed the back of his neck and turned his attention towards his son. “Kakashi, you know that your mother and I love you so much. We just want what is best for you and you know how patient we have been, waiting for you to choose a bride. You are at that age where you should have already been married for a couple of years.” Sakumo turned to his wife who just nodded encouraging for him to go on. “Do you remember that your mother has tried several times to match you up with a lot of suitable goddesses? You turned them all down and now every single one of them are married.”

“So, does that mean I have to get married to some mortal girl you got as some damn offering?”

“Do not speak ill of your fiancé!” Sakumo said with a raised voice that made Kakashi crouch in defeat. He knew that it was never good when his father raised his voice. One time he had to spend two years in exile for some stupid stuff he did when he was young. Luckily Guy had been there to help him, he had even let Kakashi stay at his and Anko’s place for a while. Guy and Anko,,,, such an odd couple. “We have waited long enough and we are not getting any younger so you will have to marry Sakura Haruno when she turns eighteen and that is that!”

Kakashi frowned and turned towards his mother who placed a hand on his arm. “Sweet Kakashi, we are not getting any younger. We would love to see our grandchildren before we have to say goodbye to this world and step into the next one.”

“Mother, we are gods and live for almost 900 years.”

“Yes, and you know that both me and your father are over 700 years.”

“That means you have still gotten a few prime years left!”

“That is very nice of you to say, but we are both feeling tired and we would like to retire soon. You know that we have been in power of this shrine for a very long time.” Yui patted his arm and tried her best to make Kakashi meet her eyes.

“Your mother is correct. Kakashi, you have to step up and inherit your roll as the god of this temple and you can’t do that without a wife by your side.” Sakumo crossed his arm over his chest and studied his boy. Kakashi reminded Sakumo so much of himself, he remembered that one time when his parents told him that they had engaged him to a goddess he had never met. He had been as furious as Kakashi was now, but after a while Sakumo had understood why his parents had done what they had done, and he had accepted his fate. Plus, when he had laid his eyes on Yui in her beautiful white kimono he had fallen madly in love with her.

Kakashi sighed and looked at both his parents. “Can’t I just be alone? Why do I need a partner? I am perfectly capable of handling the temple and humans that seek help from us, alone.”

“No one gets to be alone and you know why! The power you will inherit will be given to both you and your bride. It will be divided equally between you two. If you would inherit it alone it would tear you apart even if you are one of the strongest gods there is.” Sakumo said and hoped it was enough to convince his son of why he needed a partner. 

“But why her?” Kakashi whined and looked at his mother who smiled at him.

“Kakashi, my sweet boy.” Yui said and gave him a hug. “We have already discussed this with Tsunade, she was the one that blessed this union and foresaw that a man would come and ask for our help. She was the one that told your father that the child in question would bring you happiness.”

Kakashi almost fell out of his chair, hearing that the big goddess Tsunade had blessed his engagement. Knowing the goddess, she wouldn’t have blessed this if she hadn’t been sure that this would give both him and the little girl a bright future together. “Hey! Does that mean that she already knew that the child would be a girl?”

“We actually don’t’ know, she just told us what to tell the man and then she said that your future would be a happy one.” Yui smiled at the last part and Kakashi knew that the odds of talking himself out of this was now zero. If Tsunade, the big goddess, had given her blessing then there was no way out of this. She had the final say in almost everything and was the goddess among the gods. Her power was strength, health, beauty and seeing into the future. The last one was one of the most horrible talents of hers, being able to look into once future. Still Kakashi wasn’t completely sure that she was right this time. All gods and goddesses could make a mistake, right?

* * *

_Sakura 3 years_

Kizashi looked at his daughter that was trying her best to put colour on a picture she had drew by herself. Never in his life would he had thought that he could love someone so much. Mebuki thought that he had gone a bit too soft, especially when he crawled on the floor next to his daughter begging her to give him a hug or a kiss. But she knew that she had never in her life been happier and she loved her small family very much.

“Sakura look, look at papa.” Kizashi said and held up his hands in front of his face. Sakura looked at he father expectantly. “Where is daddy?” Sakura held her breath as she waited with a smile plastered on her face. “Here he is!” Kizashi pulled away his hands from his face and at that moment Sakura started to laugh. Her laugh was infecting and sounded like a small bell. Soon the whole family was laughing together.

* * *

What the Harunos didn’t know was that Kakashi was sitting on a stool at his temple, looking into a mirror and saw the whole ordeal. “How could my father do something like this to me?” He studied his fiancé’s face and sure he could see that she was cute, but all babies were cute. Her hair colour was a joke, he had never before seen anyone born with pink hair. He hoped that it was just a phase and she would grow out of it but somehow, he doubted that. The only thing he thought was special with her was her eyes, they were in some sort of minty green colour and held such wisdom in them that it was sometimes startling to see. But she was so young, Kakashi was already 217 years old and he couldn’t even think of the notion of marrying the girl when she turned eighteen. Gods were counted as babies until they were twenty and children until they where seventy years old. He knew perfectly well that humans were completely different but still, he felt a bit repulsed by the thought of marrying an eighteen-year-old. But his father had told him several times that his view of the girl would surely change as she grew up. Like that would ever happen!

Tsunade had told his parents that Kakashi would have a happy marriage with her and that they would be as close as two people possible could be. Kakashi however was finding that part reeeeaaaaallllly hard to believe. Especially when he saw Sakura screaming her lungs out when she dropped a dango on the floor or when she cried half an hour just because her father was going to work. Yeah,,,, he could reeeeally see them getting along in the future. A spoiled child like her would give him hell and Kakashi just wished the time would slow down.

Just as he was about to look away, he noticed the picture Sakura had made that was laying on the floor. His heart almost stopped. He didn’t know how it was possible but it was a picture of him. In the middle of the picture was a white-haired man, with a scar over one of his eyes and on the lower part of the face a black mask was visible. What was also shocking was the small dog in the corner of the picture. The dog looked a bit like Pakkun, which was extremely odd because he was sure Sakura hadn’t met either of them before so where did the idea of the drawing come from?

* * *

Sakura looked at her picture and smiled as she showed her parents. “Pretty?”

“Very pretty Sakura!” Her mother said and stared at it for a second. “Is it grandpa?”

A slight giggle erupted from Sakura and she shook her head. “Nooo! Mommy you a fun! That’s not grandpa! It is my deam!”

Mebuki looked at the picture again and then turned her head to her husband. “Who is Deam?” She asked Kizashi and showed the picture to her husband.

“I don’t know.” Kizashi walked over to where his daughter was seated and knelt down next to her. “Sakura, who is this Deam you have drawn?” His smile dropped when he saw the blush forming on her small cheeks. So, his little girl had a crush huh?

“My pince.” Sakura said and took back the picture and hugged it.

“Your prince?” Her mother said and turned once more towards her husband and saw him turning white as a sheet. “Honey?”

“Sakura, my sweet dear Sakura, you are papa’s girl are you not?” He asked and extended his arms towards her.

“Nope.” Sakura said and hugged the picture once more.

Mebuki saw her husband falling to the floor crying and sobbing for his little princess to love him and forget about all the other boys in the world. “Darling, please stop that. You are just being silly right now.”

“But my dear Sakura! She is my one and only daughter, I won’t give her away to anyone.” Kizashi said while sniffing, because he knew the horrible truth. He would have to give her away and it hurt every single time he thought about it. They had only fifteen years left until those gods would come and take Sakura from him. This only made him sniffle harder and Sakura dropped the picture to the floor in surprise.

“Don’t cry papa. Sakura loves papa!” Sakura said and patted her fathers head with her tiny hand.

This made Kizashi stop and he grabbed his daughter who sat there looking sad too. He pulled her up from the floor and swung her around in a big circle. Sakura laughed and after her father stopped she gave him a hug. Mebuki laughed at the whole ordeal and gave both her sweethearts a hug. “So Sakura, what do you want for supper?”

“Dango!”

Mebuki laughed and shook her head. “No dango for supper.”

“I can go and buy some if-.” Kizashi said but stopped when he saw the stare his wife was giving him. 

“I just said, no dango for supper!”

Both Sakura and her father hung their heads and nodded. But when Mebuki had stepped out of the room Kizashi turned to his daughter. “I will go and buy some dango for you tomorrow, my sweet flower.” Sakura squealed and hugged her father in response.


	3. Starting school and needing help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is starting elementary school. Kakashi wants help in getting out of the bloody engagement. ¨
> 
> As always there maybe some misspellings and such.... I am sorry for that.

“Can someone please come up with something?!” Kakashi looked around the room and stared at his friends. Guy and Anko looked at each other and tried their best to hide their smiles. If there was something that they both liked, it was this engagement. Guy remembered it as it had been yesterday when Kakashi ran into his house, telling them the big news. Of course if had been a joyous occasion and Guy had tried to celebrate the union but his friend almost choked when he got congratulated by them.

“Kakashi, think about it, I mean I would never say no to an eighteen-year-old girl.” Genma said and smirked at the memories of all the goddesses he had “tasted” over the years.

“First of all, you are disgusting! Second of all, there is still time left right?” Asuma said and looked at his whitehaired friend who was on his second bottle of sake.

Shizune looked at the devastated man and tried her best not to burst out into a fit of laughter. “My mother blessed their union, so I think he is screwed and if I ever hear you say something like that Genma I will personally hand you over to her!” Genma shrunk into his seat and apologised to his fiancé.

“Can’t you talk to her?” Kakashi asked her.

“You think that I, her daughter would be able to change her mind?! Oh dear kami, you really are insane! Sorry but your engagement is on her mind and she loves every second of it. Plus she have taken the girl under her wing.”

“What does that mean?” Anko asked as she swallowed down a whole bottle of vodka in one go.

Shizune smiled as she saw the expression Kakashi was shooting her. “It means that she would do everything in her power to make sure Sakura is well. And I really mean e v e r y t h I n g!!”

Kakashi shudder as he remembered the last time someone came across with Tsunade when she was angry, Jirya hadn’t known what hit him. Damn, it took him fifty years just to be able to walk upright again. “So, you are telling me that I am screwed.”

“Pretty much.” Genma said and slung his arm around Kakashi’s shoulders. “But think of the good things, perky breast of an eighteen-year-old.” The pervert smiled as he dreamt himself away.

Shizune glared at him once more before walking over to Kakashi and giving him a pat on his back. “I really think that Sakura is a good match for you. I know that my mother wouldn’t have said anything if that weren’t the case.” She gave him an encouraging smile and sat herself down next to her fiancé.

“But it just feels so wrong! I mean, I am old even in god-standards.”

“Age is but a number, oh the youthful youth! Oh the cherry blossoms of your heart.” Gai said as he poured himself another glass of sake.

Anko smiled and took away the bottle from her husband. “I think you have had a bit to much dearest.”

“One can never have enough, especially not the fruit of love.” Gai twirled around on the spot and managed to spill some of the glass contents right on top of Kakashi.

“Thank you very much.” The white haired god tried his best to dry his hair with one of his sleeves. He shoot a glare at his friend and tried to look angry but it was very difficult since Gai had taken it on himself to make everyone feel happy and had now stripped down to his underwear and was dancing some sort of traditional Japanese dance on the table. “You are so not helpful!” 

* * *

“Sakura my little cute Sakura.” Kizashi looked at his daughter as she twirled around in front of him and Mebuki. It was the first day of elementary school for their daughter and on her back hung a rather big red backpack. She wore a light green dress, white leggings and her pink hair was hanging around her shoulders. He thought she looked like a princess. Mebuki smiled as she inspected her work and tried for the second time that day to hide the mark on Sakura’s neck. It hurt her to see the damn mark and she wished that it was possible to make it go away but she knew why it was there and that it would never go away, not until Sakura’s eighteen birthday.

* * *

_“What is that mark on her neck? It looks like a tattoo!” Mebuki turned to her husband and felt a slight bit of panic rise in her chest. She was well aware of the fact that Kizashi had the same kind of tattoo on his hand. If he had taken their sweet four year old to a tattoo artist,,,, lets just say he wouldn’t be able to meet his sweet princess ever again!_

_“I,,, eh,,” Kizashi turned away from her searching eyes and looked down at his sweet Sakura who was playing with her stuffed toy in shape of a white poodle._

_Mebuki’s eyes widened as she continued to stare at her husband. “Oh dear kami, please tell me you didn’t!!!”_

_“No of course not! I would never hurt my dear little princess.” Kizashi smiled when Sakura walked over to him and patted him on his cheek. “But there is something that I have been meaning to tell you for a long time.” Mebuki took a hold of Sakura and placed her sweet daughter on her lap._

_“What is it?”_

_Kizashi looked at his wife and then towards his daughter that was still smiling brightly at her papa. “Papa what have you done?” Sakura asked and gave him a flashing little smile. “Am I going to get a present?” She said and clapped her hands in excitement._

_“No sweetheart its not-.” Mebuki said but was interrupted by her husband._

_“My darling of course you will get a gift! What ever do want my little blossom?” Kizashi smiled down at Sakura who was thinking very hard of what she wanted._

_Mebuki shook her head at her husbands pampering. She hated the fact that her husband was slowly but surely turning their sweet daughter into a spoiled brat, she had to put a stop to it! “Can I have some dango?”_

_“Sure!” Kizashi said and kissed Sakura on her head. “But you will have to leave mommy and I alone so that we can talk to each other. We have to decide how many we are going to buy.”_

_“What about one hundred dango?” Sakura said and smiled her most sweetest smile towards her father._

_“No, we will not buy one hundred dangos for Sakura.” Mebuki said right when she noticed her husbands nod of approval. “But we can get you ten if you wait in your room until we grownups have finished talking.”_

_“Suuuure.” Sakura jumped down from her mother’s lap and took a hold of her teddy and walked up the stairs to her room. But neither of her parents knew that she laid herself down next to the stairs on the second floor and did her best to listen onto her parents’ conversation._

_“Please tell me you are joking!” Mebuki said with a raised voice._

_Kizashi hung his head and tried his best to act collected. “No dearest I am not. You must remembered how sick you were-“_

_“Of course I remember that but I do not remember giving Sakura away to some god!”_

_“It was I who did that. If I didn’t then neither of you would have survived!” Kizashi felt a tear roll down his cheek. He knew and had always known that it would be hell to tell her but she deserved to know as she was Sakura’s mother. But he hadn’t been prepared for the same mark that he had on his hand to magically appear on his sweet daughter, and absolutely not so soon._

_“Kizashi, if you tell me this is all a joke I will forgive you so please tell me it is a joke!” Mebuki took a hold of her husband’s hands and held on for dear life. “Please.”_

_Kizashi looked away from her and let the tears slowly fall down his cheeks. He wished there was some way to make her believe but it was such a odd story and he knew he sounded ridiculous. The mark on his hand hurt as it always did when he thought about his promise. “Sorry but you have to believe me.”_

_“Kizashi it sounds crazy! I am going to my mother’s place until you have cooled down enough to confess that it was you who put that thing on our daughter’s neck. I am taking Sakura with me!” Mebuki rose from her seat and started to walk away from her husband when a light, bright as a star cast its light around the room. She turned around and saw that from Kizashi’s hand came the wonderful glow. It was as if the whole room had sunken into a sun, it almost hurt to watch. Mebuki closed her eyes to block out the worst of it. As she did this a voice filled her head and heart. It told her about the arrangement, the engagement and about her daughter’s future as a bride of a god. As the light slowly died out Mebuki sunk down onto the floor and opened her eyes to see the same weird mark that her husband had on his hand, beginning to take form on her left hand. Tears welled from her eyes as she tried to scrub the mark away. It only caused it to hurt and she turned in panic towards her husband who was by her side._

_“I am truly sorry my darling.” He said and laid his arm around her shoulders to support her._

_Mebuki threw herself onto her husband and screamed in agony as she realised that her wonderful daughter would be taken away from them. They would never see her grow old, they would never see her have children of her own. Tears fell from both Mebuki’s and Kizashi’s eyes and they held onto each other as if they let go they would drown._

_“Mo-mommy?” Sakura’s tiny trembling voice pulled them out from their state and they both turned towards their daughter who had tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. “Why are you and daddy sad?” Then she couldn’t take it anymore and started to cry as she ran towards them and tried her best to get her short arms around her parents._

_“We are crying because,,,,” Kizashi looked at his wife for support and she tried to dry her own tears as she looked down at her baby girl._

_“Because we love you so much.” Mebuki said and gave her daughter a hug. Kizashi joined in and soon the entire Haruno family stopped their crying and just sat there telling stories to each other._

* * *

“Remember Sakura that you have to have your hair down all the time.” Mebuki said and gave her daughter a kiss. She didn’t think that other kids would react in a positive way of seeing the mark.

“I know mommy! But can’t I have my headband?” She pointed to the red headband she often wore when she was out playing in the garden.

Kizashi smiled and got it for her. “Here you go princess.”

Sakura placed it on her head as always and turned to give her parents a smile. “Am I ready now?”

“Yes I think that is it.” Mebuki rose from her seated position on the floor and grabbed a hold of Sakura’s hand. “I think we should head out.”

Kizashi hurried to lock up the house and then he grabbed a hold of Sakura’s other hand. All three of them walked side by side down the streets to the school.

“Papa what should I do if the other kids don’t like me?” Sakura asked as she saw the school building coming closer by every step she took.

“Well then they are missing out of getting the best friend they could ever have!” Kizashi smiled down at Sakura who didn’t seem very pleased with that answer.

“Remember that you know a lot of the children already, like Ino for example.” Mebuki said and was happy of the knowledge that Sakura and Ino would be classmates. Even if she wasn’t very worried like Kizashi was, she could still be a bit anxious.

“True.” Sakura looked down onto the ground and thought about her knew life as a student. “Oh that’s right! Mommy, Ino and I said that if we could sit next to each other we would do that!”

“That sounds great sweetheart.”

“Just remember Sakura, that papa and mommy will be here when school is out.” Kizashi said as they reached the school gates. Next to them where the Yamanaka family and Ino smiled when she saw Sakura.

“Saaaakuuuurraaaa!!” Ino said and ran right into the girl.

Sakura laughed as she gave her best friend in the whole wide world a hug. “Ino!”

“Do you know who I saw? Hinata and Tenten are going to be in our class!”

“No way!” Sakura said and both girls started to walk towards the school.

The parents stood there looking at their sweet girls who looked so tiny compared to the older students. “Bye Sakura!” Kizashi yelled as he and Mebuki started to walk away.

Sakura turned around and gave her parents a slight way before she turned around to listen to Ino and her gossip.

“They grow up so fast!” Kizashi said and felt a tear roll down his cheek. Mebuki felt a lump clog her throat as she walked the path towards their shop.

* * *

Kakashi turned his head and looked back at the parents who was walking away from the school. He had always thought that his future in-laws was weird and now he knew for sure that they were as they both cried on their way towards their work. He had opted for a disguise as a small dog. After seeing the pictures that Sakura had drawn over the years he wouldn’t dare to show his face. The most disturbing things were that first of all she was getting better at drawing and soon it would be impossible to make his friends believe him when he told them that it wasn’t him and secondly, he thought it was disturbing to think that she actually dreamt of him. When he first saw her draw a picture of him, he had hoped it was a one-time thing but he soon realised that it wasn’t, not when almost every picture was of him or one of his dogs. Every time someone asked her who it was that she had drawn she always answered that it was someone she dreamt about. Who was making her have dreams about him?!! For about four years he had tried to figure that one out but to no vain. No one, absolutely no one confessed or even understood what he was talking about. The one person he hadn’t asked was Tsunade, but he knew she didn’t have that kind of power and she always said that one shouldn’t disturb the humans if one could avoid it. Kakashi turned to look at the girl who was now entering the huge building the humans called school.

“Boss?”

Kakashi turned his head and saw Pakkun standing there looking at him. In his transformed shape he was still a slight bit taller than the small dog that was now giving him an uncertain look. “Yeah, what do you want?”

“Why are you here?”

Kakashi looked at the small pug and scrunched up his face. “Why do you ask that? Can’t I be here?”

“No it is just that you were going to have a meeting with your parents and Tsunade this morning so I just thought that you-.”

“SHIT!” Kakashi looked around and was pleased to see that there was nobody around them. With a slight _poof_ they disappeared from the spot they had been standing and soon materialized in his shrine. Kakashi looked down at himself and was pleased to see that he had transformed into his regular form and that his attire was perfect to greet Tsunade in. Pakkun hurried beside him as he strode towards the hall where the meeting was going to be held. “Wish me good luck Pakkun!”

“What are you going to do this time?” The pug asked with disinterest.

“Try to call of this bloody engagement.”

“Boss, I am sorry but you have already tried that,,,, nineteen times.” Pakkun sat down on his hindlegs and looked up at Kakashi who tried to make his unruly hair a bit more like a normal person’s hair.

“You know what they say the twentieth time is the charm!” Kakashi gave the pug a slight pat on the head and after that he strode into the room where Tsunade and his parents were. Apparently, they had been waiting for some time as almost all the food was gone and so was almost all the sake.

“Glad to see that you finally decided to join us son.” His father said and gave him a stern look.

“Sorry father I got lost on the road of life.” Kakashi sat himself down on the farther end of the table and turned towards Tsunade who was smiling over the rim of her cup.

“Or lost when trying to spy on a certain pink haired girl.” She said and gave him a knowing look.

“What?! No!” Kakashi said and felt as always happy to be wearing his mask as he felt himself blush from that statement.

“Of course you did! It was her first day of school, we also looked but like normal gods we looked through a mirror.” Tsunade said and drowned her cup of sake.

Kakashi’s mother gave him a knowing smile too. “We were so happy to see you in the mirror! I can’t believe that you are watching over her. I can understand you, she is so small.”

“Neither of us can get enough of her!” his father said as he took a bite of an apple. “We watch over her all the time.”

“Why are you doing that?” Kakashi felt a slight bit of rage as he understood that meant they had spotted him more times then once on that freaking mirror.

“We always dreamt of having two children, one boy and one girl but you are all we got so that is why it is so wonderful to follow your fiancé as she grows up!” Yui said and clapped her hands. “Oh I can’t wait until she is old enough to marry you! I am going to pamper her and make her dress up in a lot of different dresses!”

Sakumo agreed with his wife that he too longed for the time that she would turn eighteen. “I just know that we will be good friends!”

“Father that sounds so weird.” Kakashi felt himself crumble. He started to realise that this time was also a disaster but he couldn’t give up before he asked Tsunade. “Can’t we break the-.”

“Nope!” Tsunade turned towards him and pointed one of her fingers towards Kakashi. “You should be bloody thankful that I have found you such a perfect wife! I know that she is young right now but when she is older you will see!” Tsunade smiled and lowered her finger as she took another sip from her sake.

Kakashi sighed as he understood what a doomed situation he had gotten himself into.


End file.
